


Got You (Where I Want You)

by viudacielo (ammo_switch)



Series: In a Boys Dream [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Creeper Daryl, Daryl the Perv, M/M, Objectification, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammo_switch/pseuds/viudacielo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-two years old, Daryl works as a high school janitor. Everything is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You (Where I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to read/write a fic where our favorite redneck doesn't have a heart of gold. Instead he's a lot like a mini-version of Merle. 
> 
> This is what I came up with.
> 
> Save me lord.

Daryl the School Janitor

-

The kid's running in the hallway like his ass got lit.

Late to physical education again. Poor kid has to walk a mile from his literature class (Daryl heard Mr. Grimes was kind to the boy with his tardiness. He still doesn't appreciate the coaches weary looks.) to get to the gymnasium.

Daryl always thought Asians were typically book smart but this kid was foolish. Always has an awkward greeting for Daryl in the mornings, cheeks red hot from humidity, pretty with color. He could tell the boy is gagging for it but doesn’t know any better. Kid should know better than to talk to strange men, but he guesses his parents brought him up to respect everyone. Foolish really.

It don’t matter. The kid typically would rush to the lockers and clumsily change in a hurry. He’s good looking in a gangly way that most boys shouldn’t be to Daryl.

Got pretty little doe eyes like the fawns Merle and him been hunting since he learned how to shoot.

The boy is a mess already trying to get ready. His pert little butt covered in white boxers sometimes meets the ground, it never stops to amuse Daryl. Gravity beckons that rump to the god damn earth. Daryl hopes gravity would beckon that boy’s asshole right on top of the thick head of his throbbing cock. Fuck yeah. Make the boy hop like the little rabbit he is. Plug him up good like a drain stopper. Then see if the kid can hop, hop, hop.

Daryl gets a call from his walkie talkie about a spill in the teacher’s lounge. He groans at the missed opportunity of seeing the kid get ready.

But he knows he could always put in a few more hours today if he covers for Nicholas.

Get a chance to see the kid after school during his track and field practice and maybe just maybe get to see him shower. He’d like to help the kid shower. Spread his round butt cheeks and clean the dark haired boy’s plump and flushing hairless taint. Really get inside there and lick it up until it's swollen.

Yes. Daryl needs more hours to his shifts.

He has to start saving up for a new phone with video and camera capabilities.

But right now he deserves his much needed lunch break.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm tempted to write a collection called, "Light and Dark the Adventures of Dark Daryl!".
> 
> Title is from The Fly's "Got You (Where I Want You): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BM_OWaItNJM


End file.
